<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Post Mission Chat by Chloe_Gayzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507193">A Post Mission Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Gayzer/pseuds/Chloe_Gayzer'>Chloe_Gayzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, kind of anti-loba, post a legend falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Gayzer/pseuds/Chloe_Gayzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay has a chat with Anita on where they stand in regards to Loba.</p><p>(Set right after "A Legend Falls")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>implied darksparks, leans towards lifelore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Post Mission Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quick, i have to post this before the next quest comes out!</p><p>it's 10am and i have to leave for work soon but. this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ajay takes a deep breath and lets it out as slowly as she can. She’s done all she can for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She steps away, leaving Caustic and Wraith behind her. Doc is floating faithfully at Natalie’s side. She’ll be there for a while, until Nat’s stable enough to transport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay steps into the dark side room. As soon as the door clicks closed, she lets out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You doing alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay starts at the sudden intrusion, but then she spots Anita sitting in the back corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nuh," she answers truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can leave if you want to be alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Preciate the thought, 'Nita, but I ain't gonna kick ya' out. Ya' mind me takin' a break in here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita shakes her head. She's looking tired and troubled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Headache?" Ajay asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay digs in her plentiful pockets until she finds what she's looking for. She dumps a couple of pills into her hand from the bottle and passes them over. "These'll help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft thanks, Anita tosses them in her mouth and takes a swig from her water bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay sits not far off from Anita. The room is dark and cool. She needs a moment to process everything that's happening. She barely manages even a moment before Anita speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Natalie going to be okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay looks over to the soldier. She's almost shocked at the expression she sees on Bangalore's face. She looks scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay has never seen Anita scared before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know. She's breathin' right now. When she's a bit more stable, we'll get her better help. I got favours t' call in for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't seem to comfort Anita much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya' okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita's jaw clenches as she closes her eyes. "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was on my watch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She meets Ajay's eyes. Hers are red, like she's about to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was the commanding officer when she went down," Anita adds after a moment. "It was on my watch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay can't help but be worried about it. She moves closer to Anita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ain't nobody blamin' you." She crosses her arms and regards the soldier with a raised eyebrow. "You n' I both know who caused this." She keeps her voice low. "It ain't you, 'Nita. It's the wolf in sheep's clothin' we got manipulatin' us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita looks at her like she's surprised. "You're not falling for her shit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sort of offends Ajay. “Ya’ really think I'd be okay with that? She ain't my type."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita raises an eyebrow. Again, she looks surprised. "Must have read you wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does she think--? Oh, no. That's-- No. "I like women," Ajay assures. "Exclusively. But her? Nuh, I ain't about that. I prefer t' trust who I let in my bed." She huffs. "Besides, she's blackmailin' me. Ya' think that makes me sweet on her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few expressions pass over the soldiers face before she responds. Some measure of relief, first, before confusion, and then a brighter flash of anger and surprise. "She's what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay brings her voice even lower, an angry frown on her lips. "Ya' heard her in that first meetin'. Mentioned my parents off the bat. She's got dirt on the others too." There's that fire of anger sitting in the back of her throat again. "I wouldn't be helpin' her if she didn't have some way t' make me. If I don't, she might help them out t' spite me or… I dun know." She sighs. "I ain't in the best position here. But… if I wasn't here, Nat mighta been lost."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita opens her mouth to speak but seems to reconsider. She leans forward and struggles to speak, but inevitably says, "I'm glad you're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's small, but Ajay manages a smile. "Thank ya', 'Nita."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands and tries to stretch some of the tension out of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dunno if ya' care, but I'm sure things would be worse if ya' weren't here. Ya' know how t' get things like this done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita just shrugs and leans back in her seat. "Any commanding officer could have done this. And I already managed to fuck it up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay clicks her tongue. "I'm tellin' ya', no one blames you. Pretty sure if ya' had ya' say, ya' wouldn't have us out doin' this." She takes a seat next to Anita and nudges her a bit. "We got enough people that want t' beat ya' up," she jokes. "Dun do their job for 'em."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a snort, Anita looks away. "I guess you're right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya' know I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay leans back in her seat and looks up toward the ceiling. Everything in the last few hours has built up a weight on her. She hates it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Anita don't see eye to eye often. This seems to be one of the rare times where they're both on the same page. Loba is bad news and they're both terribly aware of it. If Caustic had followed through with his threat, if he had broken Loba's neck right there, Ajay wouldn't have stopped him. She doubts Anita would have either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat is still hurt, though. Killing Loba wouldn't fix that. She'll have to pull through on her own, helping only by what aid Ajay had been able to offer and any future aid in a hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wraith had been so angry. Ajay had never seen her so fired up. She gets it, though. Natalie is one of Wraith's people. Ajay isn't about to diminish the pain Wraith is feeling over this. They're around each other so often now, her and Natalie, that seeing her like this much be torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay likes Natalie. She counts her a firm friend, someone she can go to for company and for work. Treating patients is supposed to be easier than this; Ajay is surprised her hands hadn't been shaking as she did all she could. They are now. But no, Ajay had managed to keep Nat clinging to life. She's well on her way towards stable now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay can only hope she's done enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't realize she's crying until Anita suddenly slings an arm around her and gives her a side hug. Ajay doesn't resist it, simply curls against the taller woman. She wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dun know why it's different," she mutters. "Her bein' hurt. We can die any time we go t' work. But this feels worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita's arm stays slung around Ajay and provides a comforting weight on her upper back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s worse because it didn’t have to happen. Work is one thing, being forced into this for someone like Loba is different.” Anita’s voice is low, almost a growl, as she responds. “You shouldn’t have to see your friend hurt. Wraith and Caustic-- They shouldn’t have to see their only family laid up like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay turns, pressing her cheek to Anita’s shoulder as she tries to get a handle on her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the first in, when she went down,” Ajay whispers. “I couldn’t even do anythin’ about it. She mumbled somethin’ and then she was out. Barely breathin’, covered in blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pathfinder and Crypto had been right behind her. It had been a sad scene and there hadn’t been any time to dwell on it. They had to get her extracted while someone went on to finish the mission. To get whatever stupid piece of Loba’s plan was next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Anita soothes. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay doesn’t remember Anita treating her like this before, so soft and gentle. They had clashed from time to time in the past, ultimately having a relationship based on respect in the other’s ability. This leans farther into friendship than Ajay has ever gotten from the soldier. Ajay doesn’t even know why she’s accepting it, either. She doesn’t care to think on what or why; she just wants to stay safe against Anita’s side for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita’s hand is on the back of Ajay’s head, holding her against her shoulder. Her touch is firm but gentle. Her head is turned with her cheek pressed to the top of Ajay’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did the best you could,” she adds. “We all know that. You’re the only one with enough medical training to keep someone going in that state. You were right in saying if you weren’t there, she wouldn’t have made it. But she did, and it’s because of you. The reason that woman is going to wake up is because of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajay knows there’s no guarantee of Natalie waking, but she does feel a touch better at Anita’s words. The soldier’s presence is helping her feel safe for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish I could just walk away,” Ajay mutters. “Say screw it, whatever happens with my parents happens. Just go about my business. But I ain’t leaving ya’ll to perdition. I couldn’t forgive myself if I left n’ one a’ you died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita turns her head, her lips barely pressed to Ajay’s temple. “I know you have to be here. But I’ve got your back, okay? I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank ya’, ‘Nita.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in the quiet, in the dark, like this for some time, before Ajay peels herself away. “I gotta go check on Nat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita meets her eyes. It’s warmer than Ajay’s experienced from her before. “Let me know if you need me.” Her voice is strong and earnest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Same to you, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr as chloe-gayzer or a-softer-apex.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>